Message in a Bottle
by Dressageiswin
Summary: Edward sends his heart out to sea in a bottle in the form of a letter. Bella is on a spur of the moment vacation and finds the bottle. Can their love overcome the distance and the people that get in the way? AU/AH
1. So What

**A/N:**

**Ok so first chapter. I'm just using this as a way to get into the story. It's kind of not really a crossover between Twilight and Message in a Bottle(Nicholas Sparks) but I hope you enjoy it.**



Chapter One:

Dead.

The word kept repeating over and over again in my head. My parents are dead and I'm an orphan. I could feel myself going into shock and I sank into a chair in my dark house. I left most of the lights off and I never bothered to turn them back on as I sat in the cold darkness of my otherwise empty house.

They can't be dead. This is all some twisted nightmare and I'll wake up tomorrow and find out that it was all a dream. And yet in the back of my mind a little voice kept whispering that it wasn't a dream and that my parents were really dead.

I started to get that creeping feeling you get when you feel like all the walls are closing in on you and I stood up shakily and walked out onto my wrap around deck. My mom had always loved the deck and just thinking of her brought a lump to my throat and tears to my eyes.

I wiped angrily at my cheeks. _You can't cry Edward. They wouldn't want you to cry. _I thought to myself.

I started pacing as the restless feeling crept up on me again. I hated that there was nothing I could do. I hated that I would never hear my mom or dad's voice again. I hated that I was such a pathetic excuse of a son. I hated that no one understood how I felt. I hated how everyone tried to console me. I hated that they left me. I hated that I was alone. I hated that I hated so many things.

I went back inside and grabbed a bottle of wine out of my liquor cabinet and a wineglass. I poured myself a glass and sat in one of the deck chairs.

How had this happened? How had I woken up one day happy and carefree and the next full of hatred towards the unfairness of life and alone? How had it come down to the fact that my parents were dead and I wasn't? That question brought up many others, most of them 'what ifs?'

What if I hadn't gone to the store? What if I had checked what my mom thought was a gas leak? What if we had gone out to dinner like they had wanted? What if they hadn't moved into that house at all? Would they still be gone?

You know that saying 'you never understand what you have until it's gone?' Well I finally understand and now it's too late. God, I sound like a pathetic loser.

Self-hatred started to fill me and I threw back the glass of wine and poured another, which I sipped slower than the first.

I looked contemplatively at the wine bottle in front of me. I started thinking about a book I had read recently, Message in a Bottle by Nicholas Sparks and that gave me an idea. I took the bottle inside and poured the rest of the wine down the sink drain, it wasn't very good anyways. Then I picked up a pen and a sheet of paper and started to write.

*~*~*~*~*~*

About an hour later I finished my letter and wrote my address at the bottom of the page. Then I rolled it up and stuck it in the now dry wine bottle. I corked it tightly and then dipped it in some wax that I had melted off a candle and as a final precaution wrapped packing tape around the entire top of the bottle.

I carried my bottle outside and stood at the edge of the ocean. I hadn't thought this far ahead in my plan and now I had no idea how to get my bottle past the tide.

The sun was just setting and I noticed a couple of men dragging a boat out towards the waves. It looked like they had a cooler in their boat and I figured they would go out far enough to get my bottle on the right track to nowhere.

"Hey!" I called, jogging up to them. They both looked at me warily and I hurried to explain.

"Are you going out past the tide?" I asked. One of the men nodded quickly. "When you get out there can you throw this as far as you can?" I asked.

They looked at my like I was crazy, which I could understand, but took the bottle and nodded. I shot them a grateful smile and turned to go back home. Who knew where my bottle would end up, but I had just poured my heart out on a piece of paper that some stranger would end up reading. Oh well, it was worth a shot.

BPOV

"It's over." I said. "I'm sorry." I added as an after thought, though honestly I wasn't. I was done with James and all his shitty games. I was done with his abuse. I was done with his torment. I was done with him.

I walked out of his house with my head held high. As I slipped into my almost new black Porsche I decided to go spend my first weekend to myself in too long down at my beach house.

I drove the 2 hours with the radio as my company and sang along to all the songs I knew.

I smiled happily as 'So What' by Pink came on. I started singing along. It was such a great song and it kind of fit.

"_Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na_

I guess I just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent  
I've got a brand new attitude,  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight

Na na na na na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na na na na na  
I wanna start a fight

So,  
So what I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin more fun  
And now that were done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

Unh Check my flow Uohhh

The waiter just took my table  
And gave it to Jessica Simps  
(Shit! )  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy  
At least he'll know how to hit  
(Oops)  
What if this song's on the radio,  
Then somebody's gonna die! haha  
I'm going to get in trouble,  
My ex will start a fight

Na na na na  
He's gonna to start a fight  
Na na na na  
We're all gonna  
To get into a fight

So,  
So what I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin more fun  
And now that were done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

You weren't fair  
You never were  
You want it all but that's not fair  
I gave you life  
I gave my all  
You weren't there, you let me fall

So, so what I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin more fun  
And now that were done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

No no  
No no, I don't want you tonight  
You weren't there  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

Ba da da da"

Before the drive would take me 3 hours but with this great little car I could make it in 2 as long as I didn't get pulled over for speeding. I rolled my windows down as I got closer and let the salty air rush in. I laughed aloud at how free I felt.

It felt good to be away from that psycho and his sadistic ways. I was tired of his bullshit and Alice finally knocked it into my head that I needed to break up with him.

Alice and Emmett are my best friends. They were the sunlight in my dark, James filled days. Even though he hated that I would go see them I still did. He may have tried to control me, but he couldn't break me.

I parked in front of my beach house and stepped out of my car, locking it. I passed the house and headed straight for the beach. The sight of the waves always calmed me, and a long walk on the beach was just what I needed right now.

I walked at a slow, leisurely pace looking down at the ground to see if there were any interesting shells. As I was walking I noticed something half buried in the sand that didn't look natural. I picked it up and brushed it off. It was a wine bottle.

_Some idiot left his trash here for others to pick up. _I thought angrily. As I looked closer I noticed that the top of the bottle was taped with packing tape. I looked curiously at the bottle and started making my way back home.

*~*~*~*~*~*

I unlocked the door and without bothering to turn on any lights I went into the kitchen to get a knife. It took a few minutes but I finally got the tape off and the edge of it to scrape off some of the wax. Using my corkscrew, I worked the cork out of the bottle and turned it upside down and shook it. Finally, after some time, the object of my desires fell out, a rolled up piece of paper.

I started reading.

_Dear Whoever You Are,_

_I am about to pour my heart out onto this page…_

**A/N:**

**So that's that. You'll get to hear the rest of the letter in the next chapter. ******** I'm going to try to not switch POV's in future chapters, but I kinda had to in this one. Anyways sorry that it's short I'll try to make future chapters longer.**


	2. Living On Borrowed Time

**A/N:**

**So I was surprisingly happy that I got some reviews on the first chapter. You have no idea how happy it makes me to know you like this story. Anyways this is the chapter where you get to read Edward's letter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks to **JainaZekk621 **and** Paigeyx3Popcorn **for reviewing my first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Mrs. Meyer and Mr. Sparks own all. (Sadly)**

_**Chapter One Recap:**_

**Using my corkscrew, I worked the cork out of the bottle and turned it upside down and shook it. Finally, after some time, the object of my desires fell out, a rolled up piece of paper. **

**I started reading.**

_**Dear Whoever You Are,**_

_**I am about to pour my heart out onto this page…**_

**Chapter Two:**

_Dear Whoever You Are,_

_I am about to pour my heart out onto this page, but before I do let me introduce myself. My name is Edward Masen, soon to be Cullen. No I am not getting married if that's what you were thinking, my parents died and named my aunt and uncle as my guardians. My parents were Edward Senior and Elizabeth Masen and my aunt and uncle are Esme and Carlisle Cullen. _

_I love Esme and Carlisle dearly, but no one can replace the spot in my heart that I have for my parents. Honestly I don't know why I am writing this letter, which probably won't even be read and if it is it will be by a complete stranger. Actually I do know why. I just need a release, a place to tell someone who doesn't know me and therefore can't judge me about my parents and my love life. _

_On the second topic it's not as if I actually have a love life. I've had one steady girlfriend and that was in high school, but we just didn't work out. So now I live alone and at this very moment my house is cold and dark. Maybe I should get a puppy. What do you think? I'm almost laughing at myself for actually writing this, but I'm going to continue._

_My parents died recently as I believe I mentioned. I was up visiting my mom and dad. My mom had been complaining about smelling something funny in the basement, she said it smelled like gas. So of course I was told to check it out. Being the stubborn brat that I am I told them that I would get around to it. I went out to the store later that week, having not checked the leak, and came back to the sounds of sirens screaming down my street. I had pushed my car faster and I could see the billow of smoke and the fire that had engulfed my parent's house. They didn't make it out._

_Ever since the fire I haven't been able to sleep. I dream of the fire, of the smoke, of the sirens. I dream of the voices that seemed to be swirling in my head and yet I couldn't hear them. I dream of my parents._

_So now I simply don't sleep, but sometimes it's hard. I get tired and I just can't keep my eyes open and then the dreams come and I wake up screaming. It haunts me, I hate it, but I deserve it. _

_So now that I've scared you off with my story, please respond. Just a word to let me know that someone read this and that someone out there knows what happened and that it's all my fault._

Edward Masen

I looked over the letter and on closer inspection I could see tear spots on the paper. I sat in shock for a minute of what I'd just read. _Edward Masen. _The name kept repeating in my head and my hand inched towards a piece of paper and a pen to write a response.

There was an address written on the bottom of the page and I picked up a pen and a sheet of paper and started my letter to Mr. Edward Masen of Maine.

I managed to write Dear Edward, and then I got stuck. What do you write to a guy that you only know by his letter in a bottle? And his parents have just died? And he blames himself?

I sat chewing on the end of my pencil, thinking. It seemed as if he had written his letter without any planning so maybe I should write mine the same way.

*~*~*~*~*~*

After sending my letter off to Edward my life progressed normally. I looked in the mail every day for a reply, but other than that life was going well. I haven't heard from James since the breakup and I'm considering that a good thing.

The first Monday back at work after the breakup had been boring, as usual. Unfortunately that left my mind a lot of time to wonder about Edward character. In my mind he was tall with bronzeish hair in a constant state of disarray. He had bright green eyes that you could easily get lost in if you weren't careful. The eyes of my dream Edward stayed in my mind for the rest of the day and into the night. I even dreamt of them.

In my dream all I saw was a pair of emerald green eyes that I was just staring into, but it was like I was staring into someone's soul. There was happiness buried along the edges, but a layer of pain and hurt and self hate covering it.

Tuesday morning I arrived to work on time as always and went to my office. I work for a small publishing firm and today was going to be one of my better days there. I was supposed to meet with the author of a book that the company was publishing and we were going to discuss how much editing should be done.

I'd already read the first copy and I thought it was good. Hell, it was amazing. It's sort of like a modern day Romeo and Juliet, but done with the additional races of vampires and werewolves. Two lovers are kept apart by their races. The man, Jacob, is a werewolf and the woman, Samantha, is a vampire and their families are enemies. They have to meet in secret and often do, but when Jacob's family finds out about that they attempt to kill Samantha to keep the two of them apart.

From there the story progresses into a world of hate and violence until the two are reunited once again. They run away and try to make their way in the world. The book ends with the two of them sitting on a rooftop, looking out at the snow falling. Jacob turns and kisses Samantha as a shadow falls over them.

A timid knock came against my door. "Come in." I called, setting my copy of the manuscript on my desk.

A young women with bright red hair walked in. "Um…hello Ms. Swan."

I laughed gently. "Please call me Bella, and let me start off by saying I loved your book."

She smiled at me and loosened up. "Thanks. I've started the sequel already. It just won't let my stop writing!" She laughed lightly.

"I know the feeling." I said, thinking back to my letter to Edward. "So let's get started discussing the editing on this book. Personally I don't think much needs to be done to it other than fixing the grammatical errors and such."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A couple hours later the author, Emily Brown, left and I packed up my things to go home. As I reached my front door I noticed a piece of paper pinned to the door. I pulled it off and started shaking slightly when I read it.

_You didn't think I'd give up that easily, did you?_

There was only one person I could think of that would write something like that.

James.

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

**So I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I'll see you next time I update. ******


	3. Animal I Have Become

**A/N:**

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks to:**

**..kinds.**

**For reviewing**

**Listen to 'If Today Was Your Last Day by Nickelback while reading this chapter. I love that song. Its amazing.**

**Ok I was listening to this song by Disturbed and randomly there was a section about vampires sucking his blood. I started cracking up at that because I wasn't expecting it and that just told me to put someone special in this chapter. I hope you enjoy…Hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 3: Animal I Have Become**

**EPOV**

The months dragged on slowly. Each day I fell back into my own little shell more and more. My friends worried about me, but understood that I needed my time to heal. Losing my mom and dad was the worst thing to ever happen to me and writing a letter to a random stranger actually helped.

The bright point of my day was always going out to check the mail in the morning to see if I had a reply. It was always bills, bills and more bills.

One morning about three months after I sent my bottle out to sea, Rose and Jasper, my best friends, barged into my house and dropped my mail on my counter. "You're going out today." Rose said in her 'I'm not taking no for an answer so you'd better do what I say' voice.

I just sighed. Jasper, who is actually Rose's twin, sat down on the chair next to me and spoke in the quiet way of his. "You need to Edward. Wallowing in self pity and moping around your house isn't going to bring them back. They would want you to be out and enjoying life." I sighed again.

"I know, but I just can't." Rose had been flipping through my mail and she stopped at one piece in particular.

"Who's Isabella Swan from Florida?" She asked.

"Before you jump to conclusions about having a secret girlfriend I'm going to tell you right now that I haven't the faintest clue as of to whom she is." I said calmly. Inside I was almost excited. Maybe this was the reply I'd been waiting months for.

"I promise I'll go out with you guys tonight." I said. I would do anything to make them leave so I could rip into that envelope.

"Okay Edward, we'll pick you up at 6:30 for dinner. You haven't been eating enough." I rolled my eyes at Rose but gave her a tentative smile.

Jasper put a comforting hand on my shoulder as he and Rose walked to my front door. As soon as I heard the lock click I pounced on the letter and ripped it open, my eyes scanning it quickly.

_Dear Edward,_

_I must say I was quite surprised to find your letter. My name is Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella. I'm very sorry about what happened to your parents. In my opinion it seems like a freak accident. Your father could have checked it or something, but it's still terrible. I don't know how you make it through the day. If Charlie or Renee died I would lock myself in my house and never come out._

I laughed humorlessly at that point. She was pretty close to what I had done.

_My parents are divorced. They divorced when I was little and Renee lives in Phoenix and Charlie lives in Forks, Washington. I never could stand that town. It's tiny and wet and the sun never shines. I much prefer Florida. _

_I still have the nightmares though. I hate them so much. I can barely get a good two hours of sleep anymore. You see when I was in Forks one summer I went to the near by town of Port Angeles. I was just walking in no particular direction and being me I got lost. So I started wandering randomly. A group of drunken men crossed my path and cornered me in a dark corner. I don't really remember much after that other than a couple of them trying to put their hands up my skirt I started screaming and I guess someone heard and called 9-1-1 because a few minutes later I heard sirens. If that hadn't happened I don't know what would have. But now I have nightmares about men trying to rape me in the dark. _

_Let's just say that after that I was never fully comfortable around men. That is until I met James. He seemed sweet and nice and everything a gentleman was, but that all changed as we started progressing in our relationship. It got to a point where I couldn't take it anymore. We actually broke up the morning I wrote this. _

_So now I'm sitting in my beach house, writing this letter to someone I hardly know and honestly questioning my sanity. Alice would tell me that it wasn't like I had any to begin with._

_Alice and Emmett are my two best friends. They're actually brother and sister and I love them to pieces. Alice is a mischievous, shop-a-holic little pixie and Emmett is like a big teddy bear, though you wouldn't think that from looking at him. Anyways they're the two people that have never given up on me, even in my worst moments. _

_Now I'm going to ramble on with some random facts, feel free to skip this part. _

There was no way I was skipping one word that this intriguing woman had written.

Politics are boring and pointless, the president is a dumbass. Taylor Lautner is probably the best celebrity ever. Tomatoes are gross and should be a vegetable, not a fruit. Math is the worst subject on the planet, Literature is so much better. I work in a publishing office. Men are pigs (no offense to you) and should be shot to be put out of their misery. Sorry about that last comment, I'm a little bitter if you couldn't tell. I'm so clumsy it's practically a handicap. I'm rambling and I'm going to stop now.

Bella Swan

P.S. Snail is super long so I wrote my e-mail at the bottom to speed things up.

_P.P.S I think you should get a puppy._

What a strange intriguing woman. I found myself captivated by just her words on a page. I could hardly imagine what would happen if I ever met her. _Stop it Edward. Don't get your hopes up. Why would such an amazing woman ever want to be with you? _I thought bitterly.

I looked at the bottom of the page and sure enough her e-mail address was scrawled across the page. I practically ran to my laptop and pressed the button to turn it on. Impatiently I started tapping my fingers on the table. Why was it taking so long? Finally my screen saver showed up and I eagerly clicked on the Internet explorer button. The page popped up and I typed the website to access my e-mail. Bella and I both used the same e-mail provider. **(A/N: Is that what you would call it?)**

The Google mail screen came up and I signed in quickly. I clicked on the compose mail link and typed in Bella's e-mail address. I clicked on the text box and watched the blinking line signaling me to type, but I was frozen. What should I write???? My mind started running in circles like an over excited dog chasing its tail.

I sighed quietly and started.

_Bella,_

_You have no idea what it means to me that you read my letter and replied. I want to thank you for that simple fact. I have to agree with you, the president is, in your words, a 'dumbass'. Tomatoes are definitely not a fruit. Math is wonderful, you just have to get used to it. Many men are pigs; myself included half the time. You mentioned your best friends Alice and Emmett and they remind me of my best friends Jasper and Rosalie. Jasper and Rose and twins, much as they'd like to deny it, and are probably two of the most loyal people you'll ever meet. Thank you again Bella. It means more to me than you'll probably ever know, but thank you anyways. You don't have to reply to this e-mail, I'm not expecting it. _

_-Edward_

I quickly re-read the e-mail and decided it was as good as it was going to get. I clicked send and sat back in my chair. I logged Bella's e-mail into my contacts and the contact's list said she was online. I considered messaging her and then decided against it. I was about to close the browser when a chat box popped up.

**Bella: Edward?**

**Edward: Bella?  
**

**Bella: Perhaps…**

**Edward: Silly Bella. Let me formally introduce myself. I am Edward Cullen, writer of the message in the bottle.**

**Bella: And I am Bella Swan, receiver of said message in said bottle. It's a pleasure to meet…er…talk to you Edward.**

**Edward: The pleasure is mine.**

**Bella: How are you doing?**

Edward: As to be expected, I suppose.

**Bella: In other words, you're terrible and putting up an act for those around you?**

**Edward: How do you read me over a computer?**

**Bella: Because I understand the feeling, to an extent.**

**Edward: I'm sure everyone's put up an act for someone at some point.**

**Bella: I'm sure you're right.**

**Edward: I'm always right.**

**Bella: Sure, sure. **

**Edward: Why do I feel like you don't believe me?**

**  
Bella: Because I don't.**

**Edward: I'm hurt.**

**Bella: Good. **

**Edward: You're crushing me ego Bella.**

**Bella: And that's a bad thing?**

**Edward: Fine, be that way. **

Bella: Do you realize how much you sounded like a little kid? Edward: I did, didn't I? But anyways how are you? Bella: Slightly scared/creeped out. Edward: Why? Bella: My ex-boyfriend left a creepy note on my door. I'll kill him. Woah where did that come from? You have no claim on Bella. Even if it is a creepy ex that's freaking her out. I tried to tell my irrational anger, but it did no good. No one is going to hurt my Bella. Wait…my Bella?

**Edward: Creepy note?**

**Bella: Yeah, "**_**You didn't think I'd give up that easily, did you?" **_**CREEPY!**

**Edward: That is creepy. What are you going to do about it?**

**Bella: I'm staying with my best friends, Alice and Emmett. Alice is a feisty little pixie and anyone that messes with me is messing with her. And take my word for it; you don't want to mess with Alice. Emmett is built like a tank and would take a bullet for me. They're both amazing. **

**Edward: Have you reported it to the police?**

**Bella: I can't because I have no proof that it was actually James. If I did, I would report it right now.**

**  
Edward: Then how do you know it was James?**

**  
Bella: I have a feeling. Besides I don't know anyone else that would right something creepy like that. Now can we get off that topic and onto something a little more cheerful?**

I read her last IM in a daze. All I could think about was James and what I'd like to do to his scrawny neck. Since there wasn't much I could do about James right now I figured I'd get to know Bella a little better.

**Edward: Okay, what's you favorite color?**

**Bella: Green.**

**Edward: Favorite flower?**

**Bella: Freesia.**

**Edward: Favorite fruit?**

**  
Bella: Strawberries.**

**Edward: Favorite song?**

**Bella: Claire De Lune.**

**Edward: You know Debussy?**

**Bella: Only my favorites. My mom had a classical music craze when I was living with her.**

We went on like that for another two hours. Eventually Bella said she had to go so that she could pack for her stay with her friends. Her last IM was "And Edward? Tomorrow is my turn." I suppose that means that its 20 questions time for me. Joy.

I shut down my laptop and sat back in my chair. I had about 3 hours before I was going out with Jasper and Rosalie and I realized at that same moment that I hadn't thought about me parents deaths at all while I was talking to Bella. She was a wonderful distraction, but at the same time it felt like I was sort of betraying them. I spent the next three hours in a daze, remembering good times and bad that I'd had with my parents. They were great people and I realized that they would want me to be happy and to move on. They wouldn't want me to live a life of grief and suffering. At 6 on the dot I stood up to go take a shower and get ready.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Where are we going?" I asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"I told you you'd find out when we get there!" Rose said through clenched teeth. I shrunk back in my seat in Rose's BMW and sulked silently.

"Stop sulking Edward. You'll enjoy this, I promise." Jasper said, trying to bring me out of my mood. I scowled at the back his head, but sat up in my seat and looked out the windows for clues.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Dancing? Dancing Jasper?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes Edward. We are going to dinner and then out dancing."

"But Jasper…I don't have a partner." I said weakly. I really really really didn't want to go out dancing by myself. My mom had taught me, and though I could think about her, and my father, without crumbling to pieces, dancing seemed like a stretch.

"Don't worry about that Edward. We have it all planned out." Rosalie said, opening her door and stepping out. I followed in a slightly angry haze.

Rose ran up and hugged a strawberry-blonde woman. She was tall and leggy and honestly not my type, I prefer brunettes.

Rose ran back over dragging the other woman. "Edward this is Tanya, Tanya this is Edward." I took her hand and shook it lightly. There was no way I was getting close to this woman.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Reservation under Hale." Jasper told the hostess.

She checked her book for the name. "Right this way." She said, leading us to a booth in a quiet corner of the restaurant.

Jasper and Rose sat on one side of the table, forcing me to sit next to Tanya. I sighed inwardly and sank into my seat. Tanya immediately slid over, practically sitting in my lap. I gently moved away from her. Bella was still on my mind and it didn't seem fair to have another woman basically sitting on my lap.

"So Tanya what is it that you do?" I asked conversationally as I perused the menu.

She launched into a description of what it was like to be a model. Honestly how hard is it to walk down a runway in a funny outfit. I immediately started picturing her in a clown suit waddling down a runway. I bit my tongue and pressed my lips together to keep from cracking up.

Rose gave me a look. You know the one that says 'calm down or I'll kill you.' I took a sip of water and went back to my menu.

The waitress returned. "What can I get for you?"

"I'll have the salmon fillet and a glass of red wine."

"Which wine would you like?" She asked me.

"Whatever's best." She smiled at me and then moved onto Jasper and then Rose and Tanya.

We chatted easily until our meals came and then we focused on eating.

"Time to dance!" Rose announced happily as she stood and dragged me towards the dance floor. I groaned.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I hadn't planned on enjoying this, but it was a surprising amount of fun. I danced with Rose for most of the time, attempting to avoid Tanya. That was the low point of my evening, having to dance with Tanya. I faked a smile and took her hands.

We started whirling around the floor and I was pleasantly surprised by how well she could dance. It was nice to dance with someone that could keep up with the most complicated dances. But she had to go and ruin it.

"You're a wonderful dancer Eddie." She purred, leaning in towards my ear. I growled inwardly. I hate the name Eddie.

"My name is Edward, Tanya." I told her.

She ignored me and looked down at my hands. "Hm…long fingers, big hands. You know what they say about men with big hands." She took a step closer and pressed herself up against me. "They have a big—"

I cut her off. "I think I need a drink." I walked away from her and towards the bar. I got myself pleasantly drunk to the point where Tanya's features blurred, but I wasn't walking in circles of wobbling. I always had a good tolerance for alcohol.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Morning light on my face woke me up. I looked over and saw a strawberry-blond head on the pillow next to me. We were in bed, naked. Oh shit. I must have been more drunk then I thought. And then one thought sent crippling guilt through me.

Bella.

A/N:

**Bad Eddie. What did you do? Hehe slight cliffie. BPOV next chapter. This is my longest chapter yet! It's 9 pages on Word! I hope I can continue to make them longer. I would absolutely love it if you would review! Tell me your New Year's resolutions or what you think of this chapter etc. Please? =]**

**I'm looking for a beta for this story if anyone is interested. Feel free to e-mail me at or leave a review on here. **


	4. Burn It To The Ground

A/N:

**Well here's the next chapter. We're back to Bella's POV. I just finished reading the Twilight Companion: The Ultimate Guide to the Series and I have to say I was disappointed. Ugh. **

**For the sake of my story let's make sure we realize that Bella is now back at her house. Not the one she found the bottle at. **

**Sorry for the wait. I sent this to my beta Saturday and haven't heard back yet, but I figured I'd put this up anyways. **

**Anyways thanks to:**

**Vampire Archangel**

**CullenistFanpire**

**Tianna M.V.A.**

**Dare You To Bite Me**

**TwilightPercyMediator'n'Harry**

**AliceCullensBFF**

**...**

**And**

**SerenityNicole**

**For reviewing.(I was completely blown away that people like this so much! Thanks so much!)**

**See you at the bottom =]**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter 4: Burn It To The Ground**

**BPOV**

I sat on my front porch with the note in my hands for a long time, holding the note in my hands. When the sun started going down I stood up and unlocked my door. I dropped my keys and purse on the small table by the door and walked to the living room.

I pulled out my cell phone and hit speed dial one. _Calling Alice… _Flashed across the screen. I put it on speaker and sank down on the couch. "Bella?" Alice said by way of greeting.

"Yeah Alice, do you think you could come here?" I said shakily.

"Sure Bella, what's wrong?" She asked, I heard her keys jangling and then the sound of an engine starting.

"I think I should explain in person."

"Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay, bye." I pressed the 'end call' button and leaned back, closing my eyes.

As she said, a few minutes later my doorbell rang. I stood up and let Alice in. She turned facing me, her hands on her hips. "Explain." I just picked up the note and handed it to her. She read it and I saw the comprehension settle in her eyes when she looked back up at me. "James?"

I shrugged. "That's the only logical thing I can think of."

"Let me call Emmett." She pulled out her phone and pressed in his number. I walked back to my living room and sat down again. Alice came in when she was finished talking to Emmett and sat down next to me. She rubbed soothing circles on my back until the bell rang again. She stood up to let Emmett in and I could hear them talking in the doorway.

"She's been so much better since they broke up." I heard Alice say.

"I'll kill the bastard." I cracked a smile. Violence was always the answer in Emmett's book.

They entered the room a moment later. "You're staying with us." Alice said in her bossy way. "Now go pack and we'll drive you over right now." Alice was turning drill sergeant on us again, well me mostly.

"Okay I'm going!" I trudged up my stairs and into my bedroom. I made a mental note to call in sick tomorrow. I grabbed a duffle and threw in a few pairs of jeans, some shirts, a skirt to please Alice, my bag of toiletries and my laptop.

I ran down the stairs and tripped on the second to last one. Emmett kept me from falling, but he was laughing the whole time. "Same old Bella." I felt my face get hot. Alice just rolled her eyes, a smile turning the corners of her mouth up.

She turned to me as we left my house and walked towards her car. "You know, now that you're staying with us, WE CAN GO SHOPPING!" She squealed. I resisted the urge to clap my hands over my ears.

"Alice, remember what happened the last time we went shopping."

"Yeah, you fell down the up escalator and broke your leg and someone else's arm." Emmett was laughing again at the memory. I huffed and stalked the rest of the way to the car, a blush staining my cheeks.

I slid into the driver's seat of my Porsche and started the engine. Alice hopped into her car and took off down the street, Emmett followed in his monster jeep, and I followed Emmett.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Alice and Emmett's guest room reflected Alice's design technique, just like the rest of their apartment. They're not together or anything, more like brother and sister. I dropped down on the bed and let my duffel slide off until it hit the floor; I was asleep within seconds.

*~*~*

Morning dawned bright and sunny. I groaned and rolled over, pulling my pillow over my eyes. After a few minutes of quiet I sat up and pulled my laptop out of my duffel. I needed to send an e-mail to my boss, letting her know I was taking some time off for personal reasons. I hadn't taken time off in a long time so I don't think she'd mind.

As I waited for my computer to load I changed out of yesterday's clothes and brushed my teeth. By the time I was done with that my laptop had loaded an automatically connected to wireless Internet.

I opened a browser and signed into my e-mail. I typed a letter to my boss and clicked send. I knew she checked her e-mail as soon as she got in so I had I figured she'd get it soon. When I returned to my inbox I found an unread message from an . I clicked on it, curious and scanned the letter quickly.

_Bella,_

_You have no idea what it means to me that you read my letter and replied. I want to thank you for that simple fact. I have to agree with you, the president is, in your words, a 'dumbass'. Tomatoes are definitely not a fruit. Math is wonderful, you just have to get used to it. Many men are pigs; myself included half the time. You mentioned your best friends Alice and Emmett and they remind me of my best friends Jasper and Rosalie. Jasper and Rose and twins, much as they'd like to deny it, and are probably two of the most loyal people you'll ever meet. Thank you again Bella. It means more to me than you'll probably ever know, but thank you anyways. You don't have to reply to this e-mail, I'm not expecting it. _

_-Edward_

It was from the Edward Masen that I sent the response letter to! I should have known that from the last name, but it's early in the morning so my thinking abilities are not at their best.

Why wouldn't he expect me to respond? I thought for a moment as I added his e-mail to my contacts list. It said he was online so I started a chat with him.

**Bella: Edward?**

**Edward: Bella?  
**

**Bella: Perhaps…**

**Edward: Silly Bella. Let me formally introduce myself. I am Edward Cullen, writer of the message in the bottle.**

Bella: And I am Bella Swan, receiver of said message in said bottle. It's a pleasure to meet…er…talk to you Edward.

**Edward: The pleasure is mine.**

I felt a blush creep up my cheeks for absolutely no reason. I rolled my eyes at myself and continued typing.

**Bella: How are you doing?**

Edward: As to be expected, I suppose.

**Bella: In other words, you're terrible and putting up an act for those around you?**

**Edward: How do you read me over a computer?**

**Bella: Because I understand the feeling, to an extent.**

I went through the same thing when I was with James. Everyone was always asking me if I was okay or if I was happy and I would put on a face and smile and say that I was perfectly fine. To be honest I was scared of what he'd do if I broke up with him or told someone the extent of what he'd done.

**Edward: I'm sure everyone's put up an act for someone at some point.**

**Bella: I'm sure you're right.**

**Edward: I'm always right.**

**Bella: Sure, sure. **

I smiled fondly at that. It was something I'd picked up from Jacob back when I went to Forks. Now I avoid the place.

**Edward: Why do I feel like you don't believe me?**

**  
Bella: Because I don't.**

**Edward: I'm hurt.**

**Bella: Good. **

**Edward: You're crushing me ego Bella.**

**Bella: And that's a bad thing?**

**Edward: Fine, be that way. **

I couldn't help smiling and then that smile orgasmed into a laugh. I sat there on my bed cracking up as I typed.

Bella: Do you realize how much you sounded like a little kid? Edward: I did, didn't I? But anyways how are you? Bella: Slightly scared/creeped out.

I thought of the creepy note and shuddered.

Edward: Why? Bella: My ex-boyfriend left a creepy note on my door. Creepy being and understatement.

**Edward: Creepy note?**

**Bella: Yeah, "**_**You didn't think I'd give up that easily, did you?" **_**CREEPY!**

**Edward: That is creepy. What are you going to do about it?**

**Bella: I'm staying with my best friends, Alice and Emmett. Alice is a feisty little pixie and anyone that messes with me is messing with her. And take my word for it; you don't want to mess with Alice. Emmett is built like a tank and would take a bullet for me. They're both amazing. **

**Edward: Have you reported it to the police?**

**Bella: I can't because I have no proof that it was actually James. If I did, I would report it right now.**

**  
Edward: Then how do you know it was James?**

**  
Bella: I have a feeling. Besides I don't know anyone else that would right something creepy like that. Now can we get off that topic and onto something a little more cheerful?**

He didn't respond for a minute and I almost asked him if he wanted to stop talking to me, but before I could he started asking random questions.

**Edward: Okay, what's you favorite color?**

**Bella: Green.**

I blushed deeply at that. Up until I started picturing Edward my favorite color had been red. Now it was the emerald green that I thought his eyes would be.

**Edward: Favorite flower?**

**Bella: Freesia.**

**Edward: Favorite fruit?**

Bella: Strawberries.

**Edward: Favorite song?**

**Bella: Claire De Lune.**

**Edward: You know Debussy?**

**Bella: Only my favorites. My mom had a classical music craze when I was living with her.**

Renee always had her crazy fazes. I shook my head just thinking about some of them. Like the time she wanted to take base-jumping lessons, base-jumping being one of the most dangerous things around.

I spent another couple hours talking with Edward before telling him I had to go pack. And I did. If I was going to be staying here until the whole James mess was cleared up I was going to need some more clothes than I brought.

I sent one last IM before logging off my computer and shutting it down.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR CLOSET???" Alice screamed when she pulled open the door. Nothing had changed since I'd been in it last.

"What do you mean?" I asked, completely confused.

"I raised you to have a better fashion sense than this." She reached in and pulled out a neon orange and bright blue skirt. "What the hell is this?" She asked.

I blushed and looked down. "I don't know." I mumbled.

"Bella, you're a lousy liar." She said, but let it go. Thank god, there was no way I was telling her about _that _dare. Emmett better keep his mouth shut.

Alice was helping me pack up more clothes and other essentials while Emmett was at work. "Seriously Bella we have to go shopping!" She was staring at my closet, her face full of disgust. "Because this is just sad."

I just shook my head and rolled my eyes. Alice will be Alice. "Fine I will go shopping with you." I knew there was no way I would say no.

"Good, but now I have to go back to work so go back to the apartment and get settled."

"Yes sir!" I saluted her and turned on my heel, marching back to the door chanting, "Left, left, left right left." She gave me a glare as she passed.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning I woke up early and turned on my laptop. I may only be an editor, but that doesn't mean I don't dream of being a writer. I almost started work on my story immediately, but the Internet explorer button was just begging me to click it.

I sighed and gave in, opening the browser. I signed into my e-mail only to find that Edward wasn't online. I shrugged, trying to ignore the disappointment and left the page up as I opened Microsoft Word.

I sat for a few minutes, staring at the blank screen before standing up to get some coffee. I needed to go into work today so after I finished my coffee I picked out an outfit that Alice would approve of and left their apartment. As soon as I sat down in the driver's seat I turned the radio up and sang along with 'Burn It To The Ground' by Nickelback.

It turned out to be a slow day so I spent the morning on the computer waiting for Edward to sign on. When he didn't the disappointment hit me just a little bit harder than this morning. He said he'd be on today, but maybe he was lying. Why would he like me anyways? He's probably better off.

A/N:

Okay I know. Lots of repeat crap but this is more of a filler chapter so that I can get to the good stuff with EPOV. We get a look in his mind about his little romp with Tanya. Hehe.

I was blown away by the fact that people were reviewing this. I'm going to give you all your own personal Edward(or Jacob for people like me). =]

Thanks again.

-Sam


	5. I Still Miss You

**A/N:**

**It is time to return to EPOV. YAY!!! *happy dance* I know many of you want to know what happens with Edward after his 'playtime' with Tanya. Well this should answer all your questions…**

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU to my wonderful beta, Teacher, for encouraging me and letting me know that this story doesn't suck. =] And for correcting obvious mistakes in my writing. **

**And thank you to:**

**SerenityNicole**

**AliceCullensBFF**

**TwilightPercyMediator'n'Harry**

**Taniiah**

**Dazzled For Eternity**

**ritarocks**

**aub-luvs-rhcp**

**Christianna Elizabeth**

**And**

**Tianna M.V.A.**

**For reviewing.**

**On with the chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly. I just like to play with the characters. =]**

***~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter Five: I Still Miss You**

I've talked to friends  
I've talked to myself  
I've talked to God  
I prayed liked hell but I still miss you  
I tried sober I tried drinking  
I've been strong and I've been weak  
and I still miss you  
I've done everything  
move on like I'm supposed to  
I'd give anything for one more minute with you  
I still miss you yeah

**EPOV**

Shit shit shit shit shit! What do I do? What do I do? I just had…sex…with Tanya! Oh fuck. At some point during the night Tanya's limbs had gotten tangled in mine so extracting myself from her grip was going to be very...interesting to say the least. I

I started with my legs and wiggled one out before working on the other. I really didn't want to wake her. I sighed in relief when my lower body was free. My arms had fallen asleep though and were now tingling painfully. I muttered a low curse before sliding one out and then the other. Just as I stood up Tanya's eyelids fluttered.

"Where are you going?" She slurred, her voice still heavy with sleep. In the early morning light you could really see the amount of damage that constant dying did to her hair and last night's makeup was smeared all over her face. It was not a pretty picture.

"Just to the bathroom. Go back to sleep, it's still early."

"M'kay." She murmured before her eyes slid shut once more. I breathed out the breath I didn't realize I'd been holding and silently made my way around the room, gathering my clothes. I dressed hurriedly and stalked to the front door, keeping as quiet as possible. I unlocked the door and opened it just enough for me to slide through before shutting it silently behind me. I took a moment to lean back against it and let my mind run its wild course.

Well I know I won't be drinking for a long long time after that. I groaned and made my way down her front steps and onto the street. I pulled out my cell phone and called a cab. Now that I was away from Tanya and the adrenaline had stopped running, I felt the massive headache that comes with a hangover. I sank down in the still dew damp grass and pressed my check against the cool ground. All the sounds were too loud and I didn't sit up until the cab came.

I quickly gave him my address and we were off. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the cool glass of the window. What have I done?

*~*~*~*~*~*

I'll admit, I spent the day moping. My mom had hated one-night stands and the like. I felt like I'd let her down. How could I do that? I knew better than to get drunk. And it didn't help that thoughts of the mysterious Bella kept running through my mind. No doubt she'd be disappointed with me if I told her and for that very reason I ignored my laptop.

When I'd gotten home I'd stared at it for an immeasurable amount of time, considering logging on. But then I did the opposite of what I wanted and I simply went into my bedroom, dropped onto my bed and fell asleep.

I awoke, drenched in sweat, breathing heavy and scared shitless. The dream, well nightmare really, was replaying in my mind and I shut my eyes, trying to make it go away. It wouldn't leave. All I could see, eyes open and closed, was my mom's face disappearing into a flaming house and my dad shaking his head in disappointment at me as he too disappeared into the house. I tried to call out to them, run to them, but as I got closer, they got farther. I was sobbing and I just couldn't stop.

I hadn't cried since the day of the fire, but I cried now. I pulled out the few things of theirs that I had left and just sobbed over them.

When my tears dried I fell into another fitful sleep. I was plagued by a new nightmare. There was a gorgeous woman in it. She had mahogany hair and large expressive chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was pale, but she made it look great. She was standing on the edge of a cliff, waving at me, her face lit up in a smile. I ran towards her, but as I reached her she took a step back and fell off the cliff. She spread her arms and laughed as she fell, and at the base of said cliff was an ocean of fire. Needless to say I woke up covered in sweat again.

I sat up and stared at the wall for a moment, trying to figure out who the woman was. I was sure I'd never seen her before, I would have remembered if I had. Bella's name kept running through my mind. Wouldn't it be coincidental if they were the same person? A wry smile pulled at the corner of my lips as I stood up to go take a shower.

I used the shower to wash away what was left of Tanya's smell on me and all the other crap that was coating my body.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. I stood in front of the mirror, studying my face. I'm not usually one to stare at myself, but Rose and Jasper had told me that I was looking bad. All I saw was bags under my eyes and a tired droopiness sort of…around…me I suppose you could say. I haven't gotten much sleep since that night; the nightmares plague my dreams and make it impossible to get more than a couple hours of sleep.

As I stood in front of the mirror, I became more aware of the pounding headache. I groaned and opened the medicine cabinet, looking for some aspirin. I swallowed the pill and chased it down with a drink of water, straight from the tap.

I walked back into the living room, my headache weakening some, and picked up my phone. There were multiple messages from Rose, Jasper and of course Tanya. I sighed and called my voicemail. The first five messages were from Rose, wondering if I was going to be okay and to call her back as soon as possible. I sent her a quick text telling her I was fine, at home and that no, I did not need her to come and keep me company.

Jasper was calmer, and simply sent a few text messages. They were a lot like Rose's except that he was telling me not to do something I would regret and boy did I regret last night. Tanya had both called and sent texts. Her voicemail messages were angry. She wanted to know where I was and why I had just left like that. Her text messages were apologetic. She said she was sorry for being angry with me and that she wanted me to come back so we could have a repeat performance. I frowned in disgust before sending her a message that simply said that I would prefer to not meet with her again. It was only after I sent that message that I started wondering how she got my cell phone number in the first place. Of course the answer was obvious, Rose.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, why the hell did you give Tanya my number?" I yelled into the phone. I was still sitting in my living room, but now I was on the phone with Rose, trying to figure this whole mess out.

"Well, after you her this morning she called me, practically in tears, and asked if I had your number. How was I supposed to turn her down like that? She sounded pitiful." She hadn't sounded pitiful in her messages.

"Sorry Rose." I sighed. "I'm just not in the best mood right now."

Her voice turned comforting as she replied, "Don't worry about it Edward, I knew you two wouldn't work. You looked like you were thinking of something else the whole evening. What's up with you?"

I sighed again. "What would you say if I told you that I've found the woman for me, but she lives in Florida and I've never met her?"

"Wait, WHAT???" I heard her clamp her hand over the mouthpiece for a moment. "Okay, Jasper and I will be over in a few minutes, then you're going to tell us everything." She said when she returned. She hung up before I had a chance to reply.

I sat and waited. As she said, a few minutes later her car pulled up outside and she stormed into the room. "Remind me to get my spare key back from her." I said calmly to Jasper.

She sank down gracefully on the chair across from me. "Okay, tell all." I snorted; she was such a girl. I smiled wryly at that.

"Well, you see I was feeling really bad one day so I wrote a letter to a random stranger and I put it in a bottle and sent it out to sea."

"You what?!?!?!?" Rose exclaimed.

"I sent a message in a bottle out to sea."

"Okay, that's what I thought you said. Now continue."

"So then yesterday I got a reply in the mail. It's from a woman that lives in Florida called Bella. She's amazing." It surprised me how quickly I was falling for this woman.

"You have to give us more details than that!" She said, leaning forward. Jasper was sitting next to me, a smug smile on his face.

"See Rose, I told he'd met someone, I just didn't realize it was this way." I shot him a look, but he just stared back unfazed.

"So, have you talked to her yet?" Rose asked, more excitement creeping into her tone.

"On IM, but other than that, no."

"Well why not?" She asked.

"I'm scared." I replied meekly.

"Of what Edward." She sighed exasperatedly. "Are you afraid to tell her about last night?" I nodded. "She's probably had drunken one night stands too. Just tell her." She said it like it was so obvious.

"Now, onto more important matters. When do I get to talk to her? Oh wait! I'm here and there's your laptop. How 'bout you open it up, turn it on, and tell her!" Rose obviously had some caffeine today…

"I don't know Rose…" I sighed. "Maybe I should just forget about her. I'm not good enough for her anyways." My eyes widened as Rose's face grew angrier and angrier.

"Enough of this bull shit Edward! I'm tired of dealing with you whiny ass! Get over yourself already. The fire wasn't your fault and stop moping around trying to convince yourself that it was. I don't want to see you continue with this pity party." Her voice dropped and a few tears escaped her eyes. "I just want the old Edward back. I'm worried about you."

I pulled Rose into my lap, although with her height it didn't work all that well. "Shhh…don't cry Rose." Jasper was glaring at me. Shit, I made his sister cry, he had a right to.

When she'd calmed down and shakily wiped away the last of her tears she stood up, picked up my laptop and sat down on the other side of me, opened it and pressed the power button. "If you're to chicken to speak to her, I will." I groaned and leaned forward, dropping my head into my hands.

She logged onto my account without having to ask me for my password, I don't even want to know where she got it. "I'm guessing it's this . She's about as original with e-mails as you are." She commented. "Damn, she's offline. I'll just wait until she signs on." Knowing Rose, she wasn't kidding.

"Go get some sleep, you look like hell."

"Thanks Jasper." I said half sarcastically. I stood up, stretched and shuffled to my bedroom. Sleep wouldn't come easily or nightmare free, but a couple hours was better than none.

*~*~*~*~*

"SHE'S ON! FINALLY!" I heard Rose yell.

I shot up straight in my bed, awaking from a surprisingly pleasant dream about the brown haired angel. I shook my head and walked to the living room. I saw Rose on, typing away.

I glanced over her shoulder and read their hardly existent conversation.

**Edward: Bella?**

Sent at 9:45 pm

**Edward: Bella, I know you're on, please answer.**

Sent at 9:46

**Edward: Come on Bella, please.**

Sent at 9:50 pm

It stopped there for a few minutes.

**Bella: What, are you talking to me now? **

"I like her. She's got some sass." Rose commented. I picked up my laptop from her lap and sat down next to her.

**Edward: Sorry Bella, some things came up.**

"Chicken." Rose muttered.

**Bella: Like I haven't heard that before.**

"Ow!" I yelped as Rose smacked me.

"You hurt her!"

**Edward: I'm truly sorry.**

**Bella: That's what they all say.**

**Edward: What if I told you I was scared?**

I sighed, preparing to tell her everything. What was this woman doing to me?

**Bella: Of what? **

**Edward: Telling you about my one night stand. **

**Bella: That's what you were scared of? I mean honestly, haven't we all gotten drunk and had unremembered one night stands?**

"Told you." Rose muttered.

I just rolled my eyes at her.

**Edward: I'm not usually like that. **

**Bella: We all have our mad moments.**

"More like bad months." I muttered.

"Can I talk to her? Please?" Rose pleaded with me.

**Edward: My friend Rose wants to talk to you.**

**Bella: If you'll give me a second I'll put on the web-cam. It has a microphone added into it. **

**Edward: I have one too, if that makes it easier. **

We both took a moment to hook up the cams and microphones. I clicked the video chat button and held my breath.

_**Video chat enabled.**_

A box in the corner of the screen came up. It showed me a nondescript bedroom, but that's not what caught my eye. The angel sitting Indian style on the bed smiling nervously and blushing like crazy was what really caught my attention.

I blew out the breath I'd been holding. We both gasped. "You." She murmured.

"You." I said back stupidly. It was the woman from my dreams.

"I'm lost." Rose broke in. Bella shook her head quickly as if to rid it of its thoughts.

"Let me guess, Rose right?" She said with a smile.

"Right." Rose actually smiled at her. I'm sure my jaw dropped a few feet at that. Rose was known as the Queen Bitch by most people, except for Jasper and myself, we knew the real Rose. But it was surprising that she would…accept…someone that quickly.

"Jasper." Bella guessed looking at my fair-haired friend.

He nodded at her. Jasper was always the quietest of us.

"And Edward." She said simply, staring at me. She blushed again when she realized that she was staring and looked away.

"So Bella, what is it that you do?" Rose asked when she saw that Bella and I were too shy to actually talk to each other.

"I'm an editor. I'm actually working on something right now, its surprisingly good for a first novel. Of course I dream of being an author, but I can't seem to find a start that I actually like." Her lovely blush was starting to fade. "What do you do?"

"I'm a mechanic." I could see shock forming on Bella's face. It was understandable, Rose was not the kind of person you would expect to be a mechanic.

"Physiatrist." Jasper said calmly.

"I work for a record label, but I want to study piano at Julliard at some point." I always turned to my piano in times of pain. I'd composed many songs over the years for my parents and I was working on one right now.

"You should play something for her." Jasper suggested.

"I'd like to hear you play." I sighed, stood up and walked to the upright piano in the corner of the room. I sat down on the bench and tapped a few keys to check the tuning. Finding it to be exactly in tune, as always, I launched into what was my mom's favorite piece.

**A/N:**

**So the song for this chapter is I Still Miss You by Keith Anderson. I'm sure many of you understand why. =]**

**I'm ending the chapter there. Hehe. Our favorite villain might show up in the next chapter. *hint hint* I hope this chapter lived up to expectations. **

**Oh and my beta, Teacher, brought up a good point. The e-mail addresses used for Edward and Bella are completely fake. Someone somewhere may have the same one, but these were made up for the sake of my story. Do NOT send anything to those addresses. Thank you. =]**


	6. Fear

**A/N: **

**Okay here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Thanks to:**

**SerenityNicole**

**AliceCullensBFF**

**TwilightPercyMediator'n'Harry**

**And **

**Tianna M.V.A.**

**For reviewing. Let's try for a few more on this chapter please! I love you all for reviewing as much as you have. You guys are amazing.**

**Thank you times a billion trillion million to my beta!!!!!!!!!**

**And thank you to Jimmy Eat World, Distured, Shinedown and Papa Roach for inspiring me to actually sit down and write this. =]**

**Now onto the apologies. I am really sorry that it took this long for the chapter to be done but I was swamped with exams last week and then I had trouble getting this chapter the way I wanted it. **

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter 6: Fear**

**BPOV**

Edward playing the piano is one of the most beautiful things I've ever had the chance to experience. Rosalie had turned the camera so that I could watch as he played. As soon as he sat down, you could see his features just relax. He looked like he was off in his own little world and then he started to play.

And it just got better.

The song was magical. It was upbeat and complicated, but there was a slower undertone that was made of lower notes. I watched as his hands flew across the keys making music that couldn't possibly be played by only two hands.

When he finished, he just sat, his hands resting lightly on the keys, holding the last note, staring at the keys. I secretly wiped my eyes, just realizing that I had tears trickling from my eyes. "That was beautiful." I said softly.

"He wrote that, you know." Jasper said calmly.

"You…wrote…that?" I stammered. "That is incredible." I could see a light pink tinting Edward's cheeks as he stood up and walked back to where Jasper and Rosalie were sitting.

"HELLS BELLS? YOU HERE?" I heard Emmett yell from near the front door.

"I'm in my room." I called back, turning away from the camera. Emmett, being Emmett, just ran into my room and threw himself onto my bed.

"What's up Bells?" He reached a hand out and ruffled my hand. I heard a giggle coming from my laptop. It sounded feminine so I figured it was Rosalie. "Who's that?" He turned my laptop towards him. "When did you get friends that are hotter than me?" He sounded so sadly pathetic that I couldn't help but crack up. I laughed until I had tears running down my face and I looked at the screen and saw Jasper, Rosalie and Edward laughing with me. Emmett was taking turns glaring at me and then at the camera, towards the three of them.

"Emmett, this is Rosalie, Jasper and Edward. Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, this is my best friend Emmett."

"Awww thanks Bells." He wrapped his large, thick arm around my shoulders.

I watched him eyeing Rosalie in the camera picture. I felt a smile pulling at the edges of my lips.

"I'M HOME!!!!!!!" Alice sang as she walked in the door. She jumped up onto Emmett's back like a little, well dressed, monkey. "Whom are you talking to?"

"Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, this is my other best friend Alice. Conniving little pixie." I muttered the last part under my breath. I looked up and saw Jasper eyeing Alice. I smiled and glanced at Edward. Ours eyes locked over the distance. All I could see was bright green.

"OW!" I yelped, rubbing the side of my head. "What was that for?" Alice was standing at the edge of the bed, hands on her hips, glaring at me.

"That was for keeping the hot men all to yourself." I stared at her, mouth agape, for about 5 seconds and then I burst out laughing. Emmett was looking back and forth between us and then he started laughing. Rose and Jasper were laughing and Edward had a small smile on his face.

The doorbell rang. "I got it." I said between giggles. I stood up and walked to the door. When I opened it, there was a man there with a bouquet of freesias. I looked at it questioningly.

"Is there a Bella Swan here?" The man with the flowers said.

"Yes, that's me."

"Here, these are for you." The man thrust the flowers into my hands, turned and left.

I shut the door, picked up the card and flipped it over.

_Bella,_

_I haven't given up. I never give up. Be watching, Bella. I know I'm watching you._

_-J.L._

I screamed and dropped the vase, shattering it. "What is it Bella?" Alice and Emmett yelled, running into the entryway I was standing in.

Alice picked up the note, read it and handed it to Emmett. Emmett growled under his breath. "I'll kill him."

"Bella, we can report it now! We have the first initial of his first and last name! How many people do you know with the initials J.L?"

"One." I squeaked. I could feel myself practically hyperventilating. We all heard someone yelling in the next room and remembered that Edward and his friends had no idea what was going on. Alice ran back to the room to talk to them. I slid down the wall I was leaning against and leaned my head back against it, closing my eyes. "Why does he have to do this to me? Can't he just accept that it's over?" I groaned fighting off the exhaustion that was starting to settle deep into my bones.

Emmett sank down next to me, dropping his head into his hands. "We'll get him. I swear Bella, you'll be safe." I smiled at my best friend. Emmett was so close to me, we were practically siblings.

"Thanks Em." I smiled weakly at him. I looked over at Alice, jabbering away to a police office, her face getting redder with her anger. I almost snickered. Silly Alice.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rest of the day passed quickly. Alice, Emmett and I went down the local police office to report James and hand over the two notes we had. They policeman we talked to said that there wasn't much they could do, but that if things like this continued to happen that I should come to them immediately. I was in a kind of daze for the whole thing, my normally clear head was jumbled with thoughts of James and then there were other parts that were thinking of Edward's pretty green eyes, eyes that held a sense of enigma, something I wanted to learn more about. I sighed just thinking about them.

I was in danger of falling for this man. I was afraid that I had already fallen and I've only talked to him twice, not counting the letters.

When we got back the Emmett and Alice's apartment I claimed that I was tired and was going to go to bed, it was getting late anyways.

I saw my cell phone sitting on the bedside table and I picked it up as I flopped onto my bed. I flipped it open and the mail screen was flashing, letting me know I had a new text message. I opened it, scanning the number before reading.

_Bella,_

_This is Edward. Alice gave me your number. I just wanted to make sure you were all right. Text back anytime._

_-E._

I added Edward to my contact list and typed out a quick response saying I was fine and that I'd talk to him more tomorrow and then I dropped my phone and let my head fall back on my pillows. I closed my eyes and fell into a fit full sleep.

My dreams were full of pictures of James; usually he was trying to kill me. I woke up covered in sweat and breathing hard. I groaned and rolled over wearily. It wasn't fair that he could control my life so easily. I needed James to be gone.

After a few minutes I realized it was pointless to try to fall back asleep. I groaned and sat up, dropping my head forward and pulling my hair up into a messy bun. I slid out of bed and promptly tripped over my shoes.

I picked myself up off the floor and walked out to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Caffeine helps me function in the mornings. Alice was sitting at the counter talking on her cell phone to someone. She had a huge grin plastered on her face and I could she her blush a few times. Alice never blushed. Ever.

When she hung up I entered the room and sat down next to her. She passed me a mug of coffee and then sighed happily. "What's got you so happy?" I asked calmly.

"I've met the man of my dreams." I raised my eyebrows skeptically. She rolled her eyes. "Okay so I haven't met him, but I've talked to him!"

"And who is the man of your dreams?" I asked, although I had a pretty good idea of who is was.

"You remember Edward's friend Jasper, right?" I nodded. "Well when I gave Edward your number, your welcome by the way, he asked for mine and we texted each other throughout the night and I just spent 35 minutes talking to him." She sighed again.

I smiled at her. It was nice to see Alice so happy for once. "Oh and I gave Rosalie Emmett's number. Did you see the way they were eyeing each other? It's just so perfect!" She clapped her hands together excitedly and started bouncing up and down on her stool. I laughed, my exhaustion and problem with James momentarily forgotten.

"What are you're plans for the day?" I asked Alice.

"Work." She sighed. Obviously she would be dealing with a difficult client. "Are you editing today?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting with Emily Brown again. She's really sweet." Alice stuck her tongue out at me.

"Lucky, I have to deal with Mrs. Costello today." I laughed at that. I'd heard many stories about Mrs. Costello.

"Good luck with that." I smiled at her as I stood up to pick up my keys and drop my mug in the sink. "I won't be late." I called over my shoulder as I left the house.

The drive to my office took almost no time and I arrived in good spirits. The secretary at the front desk greeted me and then asked me to hold on for a second while she found the note someone had left for me. She handed me a plain white envelope and I flipped it over, breaking the seal, as I walked to my office. I was about to open it and pull out the letter, but Emily interrupted me with a knock on my door.

"Come in." I called, setting the envelope down in a corner of my desk to open later.

"Hi Bella." I smiled at her, happy that she remembered.

"Please have a seat." She sat down across from me and I handed her the marked up copy of her book. I'd gotten started on editing and was about a quarter of the way through. We spent a few hours going over every change I'd made and decided against some. She was the perfect author to work with, she wasn't always arguing with me, but still let me know when she thought we should consider leaving something the way it was.

She left with a little wave and I sat back, forgetting about the envelope, to edit more of the book. The story drew me in once again and before I knew it, my workday was over and I was free to go home. When I was packing my bag, I noticed the envelope. My curiosity was sparked again instantly and I pulled the note out and began reading.

_Bella,_

_I missed you today. I miss you every day. Why did you leave me? I'll see you soon._

_-James_

I sank back down in my desk chair, my breathing coming in harsh gasps. Shakily I pulled out my cell and called Alice, letting her know about the latest development. She sounded worried and said she'd meet me at my office in five minutes.

I was still trying to get my breathing under control when she walked in. She told me that she'd called Emmett and that he was meeting us at the police station. I handed her the letter and she scanned it, her face emotionless.

"Let's go." She said, helping me to my feet. We walked out of the office together and I waved to the secretary. She smiled at me worriedly, but Alice and I were already out on the street. She led me to her car. "We'll pick up yours later." She said as she climbed in.

The next hour was a blur of police officers and questions and more questions. I was happy to be able to drop onto my bed and close my eyes, until I felt the buzzing in my pocket. I groaned, pulling out my cell phone.

I had a new message from Edward.

_B,_

_How was your day? Free of James I hope._

_-E_

I sighed; my day was most definitely not free of James. I texted back,

_E,_

_I got another note._

_-B_

I dropped my phone on my bed and then walked to the bathroom to run a bath. I tested the water and then left the tub to fill. When I got back to the bedroom I had another text.

_B,_

_  
Really? Are you all right? What did it say this time?_

_-E_

I texted a reply and then stripped and walked to the bathroom again. I slid into the tub, sighing as the hot water relaxed my muscles.

When I got out, relaxed and happier, I put on my comfy pajamas and slid into bed. I checked my cell once more and found another message from Edward.

_B,_

_Be safe._

_-E_

I smiled to myself and then let myself drift off to sleep. But even in sleep, James' words haunted me.

_I'll see you soon. _

**A/N:**

**So did that leave you wanting more? I hope so. It made me want to write more. **

**Song of the chapter is Fear by Disturbed. **

**Now please review! They are so encouraging and I know you all want more of Edward's POV. =] **


	7. I'd Come For You

**A/N:**

**Long time no update. Sorry about that. RL has been dragging on me lately and I haven't had the right frame of mind to write. I'm sick at home right now so I figured I'd use it to my advantage. This chapter just wasn't coming together and I'm not super excited with it, but oh well. **

**I tried to post this like 3 days ago but as many of you know FF(dot)net was being an epic fail. =P So now I have updated and your welcome. **

**Hope you like this chapter. **

**Thanks to:**

**Pmvb11**

**AliceCullensBFF**

**Tianna M.V.A.**

**Absolutely Cullen**

**Raelliin Cullen Potter deSilva**

**Berrysweet5**

**Techno-Poet**

**Immortal Strawberries**

**SerenityNicole**

**Dazzled For Eternity**

**And**

**...**

**For reviewing, you guys are amazing. I'm sorry if I don't reply to reviews. I think about it and read it and then I'm like haven't I replied to this before and then I'm like no…but what if I have…Ok so rambling over.**

**Thanks a bajillion to my beta!!!!!!!**

**Now on with the chapter!**

***~*~*~*~***

**Chapter 7: I'd Come For You**

**EPOV**

_Bella. _I woke up with her name running through my mind yet again. Today was the first day I was going back to work at the record label. It was mainly a desk job so I'd easily be able to talk to Bella during the day. I was in serious danger of falling for this woman. It was like when I talked with her all my pain was just gone. I could be myself and live my life with out being plagued by guilt every day. It'd gotten so bad that sometimes I just didn't want to get out of bed. After speaking to Bella each day was just a little better.

Thinking of Bella reminded me of her stalker, psycho ex-boyfriend, problem. I ground my teeth together at that thought. It was bad enough that he was scaring her, but I wasn't anywhere near her to be able to comfort her.

I got out of bed and walked sleepily to the kitchen. I poured myself a cup of coffee and then sat down with the morning paper. The news didn't hold my attention for long and I went to my room to pick out my clothes for the day. The record label was a pretty laid back place so I settled on a pair of stone washed jeans and a black casual button up.

I picked up my keys from the counter and walked out the front door, locking it behind me. I jogged to my Volvo and slid into the drivers seat. It purred to life when I put the key in the ignition.

I turned the radio to a classical music station and let my thoughts drift as I drove to work. I passed the sign for Cullen Records as I drove into the parking lot. Cullen, the name of my new 'parents.' Honestly, if it wasn't for legal matters I wouldn't be putting them as my legal guardians at all, but it was my parents wishes and I respected that so I would take Esme and Carlisle as my guardians, that doesn't mean I'll take their last name. I plan to stay with Edward Anthony Masen. I don't have anything against Carlisle or Esme except that they aren't my parents, but they were my parent's best friends.

I got out of my car and walked into the building heading towards my office. "Good morning Edward." Jessica, the secretary tried to purr at me. I shuddered but smiled at her politely on the way to my office. As I sat down in my desk chair, my cell phone went off.

"I was spinning free  
Whoa...  
With a little sweet and simple numbing me.  
What a dizzy dance  
Whoa...  
Ah, ah, ah  
This sweetness will not be concerned with me."

My ringtone played in the otherwise silent office. I quickly reached into my pocket and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Hi Edward, this is Alice, Bella's friend." I smiled, how could I not know? Jasper was practically obsessed with her, something about feeling a connection.

"Of course. Hello Alice."

"Hi Edward, so Bella's birthday is coming up…" She trailed off.

"Well, I kind of already got you and Rosalie and Jasper to come down here for the weekend." She said in a rush.

"You didn't have to do that Alice." Inside I was rejoicing. I got to actually meet my Bella. I mean Bella. Not my Bella. Not yet at least.

"Of course I did. Anyways I have my own selfish reasons." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Let me guess, Jasper?" I said with a laugh.

"Maybe…" She said. I could practically hear her blushing. She went over the details with me for a few minutes before she said she had to go.

"Ok Alice. I'll check with Rose and Jasper to see if their free. He likes you, you know." I told her. I heard her squeal before she muttered a quick goodbye and hung up. I chuckled to myself and spun myself in my chair to face my computer. I booted it up and checked my e-mail. I felt my attitude drop slightly when I saw that Bella wasn't online.

I opened the e-mails I had gotten for work. My mood was slowly dropping as I read that the new artists I loved were not being recorded. I sighed in exasperation and pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger. I picked up my work phone and dialed Jasper's cell.

"Edward?" I wondered for a moment how he knew that. And then it hit me, caller ID, duh. Today was not going to be my best day even after Alice's spectacular phone call.

"Your girlfriend just called and told me we have a free weekend trip to Florida."

"Seriously? Why?" I could hear the smile and the excitement in his voice.

"Bella's birthday is coming up and Alice is surprising her with all of us. Though she did mention she was especially looking forward to meeting you face to face."

"She did?" He was getting more excited by the minute.

I chuckled quietly. "She did. Anyways it's next weekend, Saturday's the 13, Bella's birthday. We're leaving Friday so get Friday off. I need to call Rose so I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Ed."

"Bye, Jazz." If he was going to use my crappy nickname, I was going to use his.

I hung up with a smile on my face and then dialed Rose's cell phone. She picked up on the second ring.

"What's up Edward?" She asked, a slightly bored tone to her voice.

"Well Alice just called and said we are going on a weekend trip to Florida." Rose squealed and I had to pull my phone away from my ear.

"When? Why? How? Do I get to meet Emmett? Is Jasper coming too?" She started shooting questions at me and I had to smile.

"The weekend of the 13th, next weekend. We're going because it's Bella's birthday and Alice wants to surprise her. We're taking a plane Friday so get that day off. Yes you'll get to meet Emmett. And yes Jasper is coming." I answered her questions.

"This is going to be so much fun! I need to go shopping for a bathing suit and a new fall wardrobe…" She started talking fashion and I cut her off with a chuckle.

"Bye Rose."

"Bye Eddie." She said absently. I heard a click on her end and I knew she'd hung up. I sat back in my chair with a chuckle. Rose had finally found her man. Thinking about Emmett made me think about Bella and thinking about Bella made me think about the trip and thinking about the trip made my face break out in a silly grin and I started humming happily to my own tune.

After a moment I sat back to think about this tune and an idea started to form in my head about what I was going to get Bella for her birthday. It would be meaningful and I really hoped she would like it. With that hope budding in my mind, I walked over to my separate soundproof music room and sat down at the upright piano. I settled my fingers on the keys and started my work on Bella's lullaby.

*~*~*~*~*

The next week passed quickly and I talked to Bella every night, either online or by texting. Before I knew it, it was Thursday evening and I was standing in front of an open suitcase, gazing at the emptiness. I had no idea what the weather was like in Florida in the middle of September so I just started shoving piles of clothes into my suitcase. I threw in shorts, t-shirts, and everything in between.

When I was finally packed and my suitcase was waiting by the door, I crawled into bed and stared at the ceiling. I had no clue on how tomorrow was going to turn out, but I hoped with everything I had that it would be good and that Bella would love the surprise.

I did manage to fall asleep eventually and I slept a peaceful dreamless sleep for once. It seemed that just knowing Bella helped me immensely and I could get hours of sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Morning dawned bright and clear, a good omen. I jumped out of bed and slipped on a black t-shirt with Disturbed's symbol on it and a pair of jeans. Rose and Jasper were supposed to be meeting me here at 8 so I had about half an hour to get ready.

I ate a quick breakfast and then double-checked my suitcase to make sure I had everything I needed.

A knock on the door came exactly at 8 and I picked up my suitcase and slung my carry on over my shoulder. I opened the door and said a quick hello to Jasper before turning and shutting the door and locking it. The walk to Jasper's car was silent, but I could sense the excitement coming off him. Rose waved to me from the passenger seat and I smiled back at her.

It really hit me as we were driving to the airport that I was going to be meeting my lovely Bella. The nerves started to set in and I started worrying about how she would take the surprise. Would she be happy to see me?

"Calm down Edward." Rose said, turning in her seat to roll her eyes at me. Apparently I was a little more obvious than I thought.

I turned and faced the window, watching the scenery pass by and before I knew it we were at the airport. Jasper had printed our tickets for us so we just had to get through security, which was easy enough. We found our gate and set our bags down. Rose wanted to go look at shops and such and Jasper wanted to get Alice something so I settled down to watch our bags.

"Eddie? Is that you?" I'm sure at that moment I got the look of a deer in headlights. That was the voice of one person I never ever wanted to deal with again. Tanya.

I growled quietly and forced a smile on my face. "Hello Tanya. Are you going out of town?" I asked politely, silently praying for Rose or Jasper to come back. Tanya sat down in the seat next to me and crossed her legs in what I'm sure was supposed to be an alluring way, but just made her look like a cheap hooker.

"I'm going to visit some relatives in Florida." She said. NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE CANNOT BE ON THE SAME FLIGHT AS ME!!!!!! I screamed inwardly.

"Oh that sounds lovely." I said, an edge to my voice. "I'm going down to meet my girlfriend's parents." I lied smoothly. Tanya's face dropped immediately.

"Oh well…" She said, a snobby edge to her voice, the polite charade gone completely.

"Yeah, it's still in the early stages, but I'm hoping to marry her some day." All I could think about was Bella. Bella in a wedding dress, Bella pregnant with my child, little bronze haired-green eyed clumsy children running around everywhere. I shook my head to rid it of images of things that would probably never happen.

Thankfully, Jasper showed up at that moment and I had someone with a brain to talk to. Tanya was sulking in her seat and I was getting more and more annoyed that she couldn't take a hint and leave.

She stayed silent when Rose showed up, a questioning look in her eyes. I rolled my eyes and gave her a look to let her know I'd tell her about it later. Rose took pity on Tanya and struck up a conversation with her until they called for us to board.

Jasper, Rose and I ended up in seats next to each other with Rose in the window seat, Jasper in the middle and I got the aisle. Tanya was not sitting anywhere near us and I thanked the flight gods repeatedly for that.

Take-off went smoothly and soon we were allowed to turn on electronic devices. I pulled my iPod out of my carryon and set it to the classical music play-list. Claire De Lune started and I relaxed back in my seat, closing my eyes.

We'll be landing in 5 minutes. Please make sure your tray tables are in an upright and locked position, your seat is not tipped back and all electronics are stowed.

I jolted awake and rubbed my eyes, trying to rid them of sleep. Rose and Jasper were trying not to laugh and I glared at them before running a nervous hand through my hair.

"You're not going to tame it." Rose commented as the plane started to descend towards Earth. I rolled my eyes and started almost bouncing up and down in my seat. Rose and Jasper were watching me, amusement obvious in their eyes. I sighed and settled down for a moment. To distract myself I thought of memories with my parents and the good times we had. I smiled sadly for a moment and then thoughts of Bella distracted me from my distraction and I started bouncing up and down again.

My behavior surprised me and I actually realized how much simply talking to Bella was changing me. I was happy again and I hadn't been truly happy in a while. I considered that for a moment and then we hit the runway and I was back to thinking about Bella.

The second we were allowed to start getting our bags together and leaving the plane I jumped up and started down the aisle. Jasper and Rose finally just burst out into laughter and rolled my eyes before stalking off the plane. I waited impatiently for them, turning my phone on at the same time, and then we continued towards baggage claim. I started scanning the people surrounding me and I finally spotted _her. _

Alice was standing next to her and she whipped out her phone. Almost instantaneously I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

Call out to her.

I smiled at Alice. "BELLA!" I yelled. She turned a shocked gaze to me.

Bella.

**A/N:**

**Yes I am leaving you there. I feel so bad and so amazingly evil for leaving Edward with Tanya….oh well**

**Song of the chapter is 'I'd Come For You' by Nickelback off their new album, Black Horse. It's a great song and I recommend it for all Nickelback fans and those that aren't.**

**Ok so I'm going to try to get the next chapter up soon because I know exactly how it's going to go. I don't think this fanfic is going to be very long so I have most of it planned out. We'll see.**

**I'm also starting a new fanfic called A Twist Upon a Fairytale. It's Jacob/OC but there's some B/E stuff to. AH of course. I'll have the first chapter up soon so keep an eye out for it. **

**So now my lovely little fans go review and give me encouragement. Do you think you can beat last chapter's reviews? **

**As someone mentioned on twilightarchives(dot)com this is a teaser chapter. Next chapter is the good stuff…**


	8. 1 2 3 4

**A/N:**

**Ok so I have another fanfic now that I'm working on. It's called 'The Strength of Love'. I would love if you would check it out and review. **

**On this other fanfic I started a competition of sorts. You know how I pick a song for each chapter? Well now I'm including a line for that song somewhere in the chapter. Anyone who can tell me in a review where and what that line is will get a sneak peek of the next chapter. **

**Many of you complain that I don't update enough. I'm hoping that by starting this you will be held over until the chapter is completely finished. **

**Now thanks to:**

**Dazzled For Eternity**

**Berrysweet5**

**4-Edward's-Eyes-Only**

**Tianna M.V.A.**

**AliceCullensBFF**

**PureWiings**

**Sports Star**

**And**

**Call me **

**For reviewing. I love you guys.**

**And thanks to my beta!!!!!!!!!**

**Oh and song of the chapter is '1 2 3 4' by The Plain White T's**

Chapter 8:

Alice has a plan. I can tell. It's almost like a sixth sense, but at the same time there are signs. She gets this evil look in her eyes and she'll start glancing at you every now and then, studying you. It's kind of creepy in a way, but that's Alice. I'm almost certain that it has something to do with my birthday this weekend. She loves a chance to throw a party and a surprise one is even better.

After the last note from James it's as if he disappeared. Perhaps he gave up on me or perhaps he's just waiting for the right moment to strike. I shuddered at that thought as I sat down at the table in the kitchen to do some editing. Alice was still glancing at me every now and then with that evil glint in her eyes.

I crossed my eyes at her the next time she looked over and she responded by childishly sticking her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the manuscript I was reading. After the tenth time I caught her looking at me, I finally closed my manuscript and focused on her.

"What?!?" I said, exasperation obvious in my voice.

"Nothing." She said evasively. I raised an eyebrow at her and then re-opened the manuscript and continued reading. After another five minutes of having Alice 'secretly' staring me I finally gave up with a sigh and went to my room.

I booted up my laptop and signed onto gmail. Edward wasn't on so I left my laptop up and opened the manuscript in my lap. I chewed on the end of my red pen, my mind wandering from the story. After reading the same sentence over and over again I finally gave up. I stood up and stretched, glancing once more at my laptop before walking into the main room. Emmett was on the couch watching football and Alice was talking to someone on the phone. I became more suspicious, but brushed it off easily.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

_Why didn't you tell me your birthday was this weekend?_

_-E_

I groaned. I should have known this was coming. _Alice you are such a conniving little pixie. _I thought, adding in a mental growl.

_Because I hate when people make a big deal out of my birthday._

_-B_

I waited a few minutes and groaned when I read Edward's response.

_Well I'll just have to get you something special._

_-E_

_Please don't spend any money on me._

_-B_

I knew one text wasn't going to help anything, but you never know.

He didn't reply again so I assumed he was ignoring me. I sighed and tossed my phone onto the bed.

"OH BELLA!!!!" Alice called from the kitchen.

"Yes Alice?" I replied.

"WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!" I groaned.

"Why?" Alice now stood in my doorway, hands on her hips.

"Because you need something special for you birthday surprise." I knew it had something to do with my birthday.

"Fine." I sighed, giving in. I knew she'd get her way anyways so there was no point in fighting her on it.

"Yay!!" She started jumping up and down and clapping her hands happily.

*~*~*~*~*

The rest of the week passed by without any creepy notes from James and without anymore talk of my birthday, until Friday that is.

I woke up to an excited Alice bouncing up and down on the edge of my bed. "Go away." I mumbled into my pillow.

Alice simply laughed and pulled the covers off me. "Wakey wakey sleepy head." She sang.

"I don't wanna." I whined.

"Come on, I already called in sick for you. Now we get to go shopping!" She started rummaging around in my dresser. I groaned and pulled myself up into a sitting position. "Go shower and shave and then come back in here, I'll have your outfit ready for you." She commanded.

I resisted the feeling of needing to salute her and just followed her orders. I showered and shaved and wrapped myself up in a fluffy towel. Alice was waiting for me in my room. She had a red tank top, some black skinny jeans and a pair of red plaid flats lying across my bed. It wasn't an awful outfit and I could be comfortable in it.

She left me to get dressed and when I was I wandered out into the living room to find her. She was tapping her foot impatiently, but her face lit up when she saw me.

"Let's go!" She half dragged me out the door and towards her car.

On the way to the mall we sang along with all the annoying pop songs that every hates and yet knows all the words of the song.

Alice drives like a maniac so the drive didn't take very long before we pulled up in front of the mall. Alice squealed happily and dragged me into the building.

The first store we went into was Victoria's Secret. I automatically blushed and looked everywhere except at the lingerie. "Alice, what are we doing here?" I hissed.

"We're getting you something sexy." She said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

I frowned, but followed Alice as she wandered the store. She ended up buying me, although I argued against it, a blue lace bra and panty set and a blue baby doll and thong.

Alice continued to drag me around the mall after a few hours we finally stopped for lunch. We got sushi at the food court and sat down at one of the tables. We were both covered in bags filled with clothes, shoes and jewelry. Of course all of it was charged to Alice's credit card because she is beyond rich, but I hated that all this money was being spent on me.

Alice happened to check the time on her cell phone and she got a worried look on her face. "Shit, we're going to be late." She muttered.

"Late to what?" I asked.

"I have to pick up some friends at the airport." She explained.

"And how do you plan to fit them in your car?" Her face turned from worried to plain panicky.

I laughed and took pity on her. "Come on, we'll leave now and you can drive past you crazy speed and we'll switch to your other car."

"Ok." She said calmly enough. We exited the mall quickly and made it back to Alice's home in record time. We left all the bags in her Porsche and took off again in her VW Bug. It was such and un-Alicey car that I had ended up rolling around on the lawn, laughing with Emmett when she drove up in it. But now she had totally Aliced it. It was sparkly and had a bright blue paint job with dark purple swirls. It was a pretty awesome car and it could seat 5 people.

As she drove, she kept glancing at the clock on the dashboard worriedly. I stayed silent and just watched the scenery blur past. It surprised me that Alice's driving used to scare me.

Alice let out a deep sigh of relief when we made it to the airport. She parked the car and jumped out, half running into the building. I tried to keep up without tripping as we headed towards baggage claim. Alice stopped when we reached one of the large luggage belts and started tapping her foot. I started people watching and continued to do so as Alice pulled her phone out. I turned to ask her when her friend's plane was due when I heard my name.

"BELLA!" I turned my shocked gaze towards the man of my dreams.

Edward was walking towards me, a crooked smile on his face. I barely registered Alice next to me calling my name before everything went black. **(A/N: I almost left you there, but I'm nice so I'll continue.)**

***~*~*~*~* **

I slowly started to hear the sounds around me. People were asking if I was okay and Alice was worriedly telling me to wake up. There was another smooth velvet voice near my ear telling me to wake up so everyone would stop worrying.

I blinked my eyes open and found myself staring into a pair of the most gorgeous green eyes I've ever seen. The web cam and my imagination didn't do him justice. He was simply perfect. Everything about him was perfect, from his unruly bronze hair to his great ass.

"You made me faint." I accused weakly.

He gave me a relieved smile, amusement and worry evident in his eyes.

"Silly Bella." He whispered as he slid his arms under me and lifted me as if I weighed nothing. "Don't worry, she just fainted." It was then that I realized that we were still in the airport. I felt my cheeks heat up and I buried my face in Edward's chest. His silent laugh made it vibrate against my cheek.

Edward walked with a smooth, gently swaying gait towards the exit of the airport. I closed my eyes and breathed in his spicy, but sweet, smell. I reveled in the fact that I was in the arms of the man of my dreams, even if it was only because I fainted.

Alice directed Edward towards her car and he chuckled when I snuggled in deeper against his chest. He slid into the backseat as Jasper and Rosalie put all their luggage in the trunk of the car. Edward kept me on his lap for duration of the ride back to Alice's place. It occurred to me that I had no idea where we could house three more people. I worriedly bit my lip and Edward smoothed the crease between my eyebrows. "Relax, love." He whispered to me.

_Did he seriously just call me love? _I thought. Edward had a light pink blush across his cheeks and I found that extremely funny. I brushed a finger across his face and then immediately blushed and looked away. Alice was chatting happily with Rosalie and Jasper. I noticed him looking at her and I couldn't help but think about how perfect this whole set up was.

I looked up at Edward as we walked. He was looking down at me intently. "I'm so glad I found you, I love being around you." I smiled up at him.

"Bella?" Alice asked worriedly. She had a piece of paper in her hand. "I think you should read this." I felt a sense of dread as I picked up the sheet of paper and read what was written on it.

_Moved on so fast? I've always loved competition. Tell your new boy toy to watch out._

_-J_

I saw the paper flutter to the ground and then everything went black again.

**A/N: **

**Ok so I'm evil. Whateves. Lol.**

**Hope you enjoyed that and remember my little challenge. Good luck.**

**  
Thanks to my beta!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Playlist of the chapter:**

**I'm Too Sexy-Right Said Fred**

**Crazy Bitch-Buck Cherry**

**1 2 3 4-Plain White T's (SONG OF THE CHAPTER!!!)**

**Fall For You-Secondhand Serenade**

**Shake It-Metro Station**


	9. Chapter 9

Hi all.

It's been…what now? Almost 2 years since I updated?

Let me apologize.

Basically writer's block hit and then I fell out of love with Twilight and into love with Harry Potter.

Other than that, I've had a lot of stuff go wrong in my life in the year since I last wrote for this story and I just couldn't keep it up.

So I've got two options now…

Delete it

Or

Leave up the chapters I have written.

I'm sorry to all of you lovely reviewers and readers.

BUT.

I'm currently working on a HP slash fic so put me on alert so you can be notified when that goes up.

I love you all.

Yours,

Dressageiswin AKA Sammi


End file.
